


Spring Cleaning

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Fluff, Kenta is a really short appearance!, M/M, Makeouts, Rest of JBJ mention!, Roommates, Slight spice??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Taehyun applies a special tactic in order to make Sanggyun clean his room.





	Spring Cleaning

Taehyun stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing off the dirty plates of his roommates after they had all finished eating. As the leader, he had decided that the heavy house work would be shared between each other throughout different cycles. One week someone was in charge of sweeping the floor, someone else did the cooking, another washed the dishes, and so on and so forth. Each week they would alternate their jobs and everyone seemed to be perfectly fine with this arrangement. 

Taehyun, of course, was in charge of cleaning the dishes this week. He had admittedly let them pile slightly and had to stay there for a good hour making sure he scrubbed every single plate. 

After he was done, he stepped off a small step stool he had placed for himself in order to comfortably reach the sink, moving around the apartment while looking inside each room. As leader, he also had the responsibility to ensure every room was relatively clean and that his members were ready for the next day’s activities. 

He nodded, satisfied at his own bedroom. Donghan was watching shows on his bed, already dressed to go to sleep and unbothered by Taehyun’s presence. Taehyun opened the door to peek inside Hyunbin and Yongguk’s room, Tolbi rushing out quickly as soon as he did so, brushing past his leg. The room was relatively clean, however the excess of cat hair made him sneeze and he left (not before reminding Yongguk to vacuum his room). 

He walked into the living room and sighed. He always dreaded checking on Sanggyun’s room. He knew the state in which the room was going to be and sat down on the couch in order to think about what he would tell Sanggyun. 

_ Should he scold him? Should he be mad? Should he try and give him a reward for cleaning up after himself? _

Tolbi quietly jumped up onto his lap, surprising him. 

“Oh… Hey there.” Taehyun said and began scratching behind the cat’s ears, smiling when he noticed how loudly the cat began to purr and lean into Taehyun’s touch. 

He stayed there, holding onto the cat for longer than he’d like to admit. He never really got the time to enjoy the kitten’s company and avoiding his duties was a great excuse to come and actually pet the cats for once. Tolbi laid down on his lap and rolled over to expose his stomach, pawing lightly at the boy’s hands in a silent request for him to pet him some more. He would even chirp in disagreement if Taehyun even moved his hand for half a second. 

“You’re too cute,” Taehyun whispered, combing down the hair on his stomach while his other hand rubbed at Tolbi’s paw between his index and thumb. 

“As cute as me~?” He heard the teasing voice calling out to him and Taehyun glared up. Sanggyun smirked at him from his room’s door frame,waiting and almost taunting him as he leaned against the wooden wall. 

“Come Hyung~ I’m lonely.” He pouted and pressed his cheek against the cold wall, not taking his eyes away from Taehyun. 

Taehyun tightened his jaw, looking down while still caressing Tolbi. “You’re exactly the person I’ve been avoiding.” He confessed, not knowing what else to say. He focused on the cat instead, pouting to himself as he heard Sanggyun’s footsteps getting closer and closer. He looked up to see Sanggyun, crouched in front of him with both hands resting on his knees. He tilted his head and looked up at his leader, a small smile still painted across his lips. 

“Come on, Hyung. Why are you so pouty?” 

Taehyun let out a sigh and picked up Tolbi from his lap, gently placing him on the floor, directing his whole attention was on Sanggyun. 

“Because you’re always messy! You don’t listen to me when I- very kindly by the way- ask you to clean and I just don’t know what to do anymore!” Taehyun was at his wit’s end. He leaned back on the couch, looking towards the kitchen and sulking. 

He didn’t want to look at Sanggyun at this moment and he very much didn’t want to have this conversation. He felt bitter and upset that his members were ignoring him and avoiding him. He was their leader and he shouldn’t be treated like this! 

Sanggyun looked at Taehyun, pursing his lips together for a moment, thinking of what to do. 

He slowly reached forward, grabbing onto Taehyun’s hands and bringing them up to his face. Sanggyun began to kiss the tips of Taehyun’s fingers, looking up at his face and making sure his leader was looking down at him. Taehyun did turn his head, curious as to what he was doing. 

Sanggyun kissed his fingers again before holding onto his palms and kissing the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, Hyung,” he mouthed against Taehyun’s skin, “I know I’ve been bad and don’t listen to you.” He pressed both of Taehyun’s hands onto his cheeks. “Will you forgive me?” 

He pouted and tilted his head, hoping his cute display would at least soften his leader’s heart slightly. Taehyun watched Sanggyun with a gaped mouth, almost falling for Sanggyun’s cute antics but pulling his hands away. “Stop, you’re just lying and you’re going to go back to being messy tomorrow.” 

Taehyun was clearly still upset but his tone had softened significantly, his voice almost above a whisper. 

“What do I have to do to make it up to you Hyung? Hm?” 

“Just… Clean.” Taehyun said in an exasperated tone. “Please.” He ran one of his hands through Sanggyun’s black hair until it ended up on the back of Sanggyun’s neck. He used it as leverage to pull him closer, so he could lean down and press his forehead against his. “Is it that hard to go through? Am I asking for too much?” Taehyun asked, genuinely upset and unsure if he was doing a bad job as a leader. 

Sanggyun opened his mouth before quickly closing it, wanting to reassure Taehyun that he was a good leader but being unsure how. Instead he gripped at Taehyun’s chin, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. It was chaste and a way to reassure his leader how much he meant to him. 

Taehyun closed his eyes for the kiss, not really moving or reciprocating the kiss. Simply letting it happen. 

“It’s not, Hyung. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel this way.“ Sanggyun said sincerely. He really did feel bad and he was determined to make it up to his leader. “Come here,” he said while standing up, holding onto Taehyun’s hand and leading him to his and Kenta’s bedroom. Taehyun reluctantly followed along, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see the mess that was Sanggyun’s room. 

A mess it was. Kenta, who was wearing a sheet mask, was standing in the middle of the bedroom between piles upon piles of clothing and wrappers. There were miscellaneous plushies and pillows scattered around on the floor and various electronics laying on Sanggyun’s bed. Taehyun let out a sigh now that he was looking at what he dreaded. 

“Oh, Hyung!” Kenta said rather surprised, glancing around at the floor at the mess they had made. 

He began to panic and held onto the sheet mask draped on his face, so it didn’t fall on to the floor. “Uh, I swear it was clean, um, earlier.” Kenta trailed off and Sanggyun began ushering him out of the room. “Yes, yes it was clean.” 

Sanggyun closed the door behind Kenta, looking at Taehyun who simply sat down on the little free space of Sanggyun’s bed. “Why did you bring me here?” Taehyun finally asked. 

Sanggyun smirked, not saying anything at first and began to pick up his clothes from the floor. 

Taehyun tilted his head, reaching behind himself to grab the dog plushie Sanggyun had taken from Heyo TV and placing it on his lap. “Sanggyun.” He whined when the younger boy didn’t reply. 

“I’m showing you that I do listen, Hyung!” He finally explained, making room on his bed and laying the pile of clothes he had just picked up. 

Taehyun couldn’t stay mad at him. He saw how Sanggyun was haphazardly folding his clothes, regardless of Sanggyun’s best intentions and efforts the clothes was still wrinkled and crooked. Taehyun chuckled and grabbed the pieces of clothing from his hand, “Here.. bring me that basket.” He pointed at a white laundry basket behind Sanggyun. 

They were like that for a while, picking up clothes and separating them into three separate piles. One pile was for Sanggyun’s clean clothes, another was for the clothing that still needed washing, and the last one was a large pile on Kenta’s bed where Kenta could sort out his own clothing. 

After it was all sorted Taehyun felt satisfied he could actually see the wooden floor of their room. 

Sanggyun sat down next to Taehyun, letting out a sigh and feeling accomplished but equally exhausted. He leaned back on his elbows, smiling lazily to himself. “See? I told you I’d do it.” 

Taehyun looked back at Sanggyun, smiling and nodding slowly. “You did.” 

Sanggyun saw Taehyun stand up and looking at the door, figuring that he’d probably leave for the night and sleep early. Sanggyun was about to wish him a good night but then his leader climbed on top of his lap, taking him by surprise. Taehyun straddled Sanggyun, leaning in and smiling down at him. “I’m really proud of you, baby.” He said in a lower pitch than usual. Making Sanggyun lean up closer to Taehyun’s face. 

“Yeah?” He asked, hoping to encourage this newfound boldness in his leader. 

Taehyun played along, leaning down and kissing Sanggyun. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Sanggyun figuring Taehyun would pull away but he didn’t. The chase kiss became more and more heated, Taehyun at a moment forcing his tongue past Sanggyun’s lips and making Sanggyun gasp in surprise. He placed his hands on Taehyun’s waist, sliding them under his shirt slightly and squeezing at his flesh. Taehyun forcefully pushed him down, making Sanggyun lay down on the bed as he tilted his head to kiss him more and more. 

Sanggyun melted into the kiss, his moan being eaten up by Taehyun’s mouth and pushing the smaller boy onto him in a desperate need for more. 

However, just how quickly it came Taehyun pulled away. 

The leader was smiling brightly, his cheeks flushed and he wiped his lips free of Sanggyun and his own saliva. 

“Next time, when I come check your room, if it’s clean I just might let you finish.” 

He teased, turning around and finally exiting the room. 

Sanggyun looked at the door, running his hand through his hair and panting slightly. 

“That tease...”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I know you guys voted for Smut but while i was writing it didn't fit really well ;;  
> So I just hinted at the spice~  
> This was also a prompt! Anon wanted a story of Sogyun bickering! So I hope this was cute and good enough!!  
> [Ask me Anything!](https://curiouscat.me/Donghanbejoyful)


End file.
